


Behind The Scenes

by orphan_account



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Four Times Liu Haikuan and Zhu Zanjin have sex behind the scenes
Relationships: Liu Haikuan/Zhu Zanjin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	Behind The Scenes

The first time

Zhu Zanjin grips the edge of the table, hard, nearly biting through his bottom lip trying to keep quiet.

He stares down at the hands gripping his hips, long fingers digging in right above his bones. His hair is falling into his eyes, it’s too hot in the hotel room, his body is prickling all over with beads of sweat, and he can’t pretend to care. He shifts slightly, causing Liu Haikuan’s cock to bump against his prostate and he does groan then, low in his throat.

“Shh. Xiao Zhu. Shh.” Haikuan’s voice is low and breathy against his neck, even as he starts fucking into Zhu Zanjin harder and faster.

Zanjin’s cock is hard against his stomach, leaking and he wants to grab it, give himself some relief but he’s scared to let go of the table.

“Gege.. please … I need, I need...”

He hears another gasp against his ear, and then the blessed relief of a hand on his straining cock, stroking fast and just the wrong side of too hard, but it’s _perfect_ and he’s coming before he realises it, spattering over his stomach and Liu Haikuan’s hand.

“Fuck …” Haikuan’s hand tightens on his hip again, slams in hard enough to shove Zanjin into the edge of the table and he’s coming, swearing under his breath and Zhu Zanjin is still holding on to the table when Haikuan slips out, ties off the condom, pulls up his trousers. He glances at Zanjin in the mirror. “All right?”

Zhu Zanjin doesn’t know what the answer is - he’s not sure how this happened exactly, it’s playing in his head in flashes, like strobe lights in a cheesy nightclub.

Liu Haikuan knocking on his hotel room door, which was standing open.

Sitting on the sofa, talking about the drama their filming.

Liu Haikuan saying something, Zanjin doesn’t remember what. He remembers his eyes fixing on Haikuan’s mouth and then -

Liu Haikuan, scrambling through the cupboard in the miniscule bathroom. Finding condoms and a tiny bottle of lube, tucked away among the toothpaste and the mouthwash, stocked by one of the production assistants.

Stripping his clothes off while Haikuan watches. “Turn around, grab on to the table.” Watching in the mirror as Haikuan slicks his fingers, then his sheathed cock.

Then …

Zhu Zanjin swallows, nodding, and watches as Haikuan leaves, the hotel room rocking a little as he bounds down the stairs.

Carefully he unlocks his fingers from the table and stumbles into the bathroom, one hand on the wall to support his shaking legs.

-

The second time

It’s a long, frustrating day on set. It’s green screen work; nothing too complicated, no aerial scenes but the technology keeps fritzing.

Liu Haikuan shoves his hand through his hair and takes a deep breath, clenching his teeth before he snaps at someone.

The delay is no one’s _fault_ but it’s something that takes a while to fix and everyone’s a little on edge.

His eyes settle on Zanjin’s back - he’s slightly in front of Haikuan to the side, his head turned, watching the director describe something to Wang Yizhou his hands making wider and wider arcs.

He flicks a gaze back to Haikuan and raises his eyebrows in a silent question. Liu Haikuan shakes his head. No, right now, he’s really not all right. He points back to where there’s a rabbit warren of rooms - bathrooms, a kitchen, dressing rooms and starts walking that way.

He knows Zanjin is with him when he feels a hand on the small of his back - he doesn’t need to look. Liu Haikuan bites back a smile as they slip through into the backstage area.

“Better?” Zhu Zanjin asks, his hand still on Haikuan’s back.

“Getting there,” Haikuan replies, opening the nearest door, which happens to be a bathroom.

It’s cool and quiet, the white marble tiles offering something like sanctuary. Liu Haikuan gropes back for the door, and grins when his hand lands on a lock. He clicks it and studies Zanjin’s reaction.

Zhu Zanjin leans against the wall, his face betraying nothing. Liu Haikuan crowds into him, propping one arm up on the wall behind.

“Haikuan ge, what - _oh_.”

It’s not Haikuan’s plan for either of them to _talk_ right now. He leans down and whispers against Zanjin’s ear - meaningless sounds, mostly, pressing his body against Zanjin’s smaller frame - pinning him in place. He pauses to see if Zanjin has any objections but all Zanjin does is tip his head back against the wall, exposing the line of his neck, watching Haikuan from hooded eyes.  
Liu Haikuan runs his hands down the lines of Zanjin’s body, digging in when he feels a responding shiver to his touch. He smiles, a small, secret curve of a smile, before dropping to his knees.

The intake of Zanjin’s breath echoes around the tiled room. Liu Haikuan looks up, his hands on Zanjin’s fly already. Zhu Zanjin stares at him for a moment before prying one hand off the wall and sinking it into Haikuan’s hair. He doesn’t move it - doesn’t pull on the hair - just … rests it there.

Liu Haikuan pauses for a moment, biting his lip. They should talk, he supposes, vaguely. Work out what this … thing is. Then Zhu Zanjin strokes his hand through Haikuan’s hair, and Haikuan forgets to think at all. He undoes the fly on Zanjin’s trousers, pulling them down enough to expose the tempting, hard outline of Zanjin’s cock pressing against his briefs.

There’s a damp patch and Haikuan hones in on that first, tasting it with his tongue and nipping at the cotton with his teeth.

“Haikuan.” It comes out breathy and almost forced, as though Zhu Zanjin is slowly forgetting how to speak, like his language is breaking down a word at time until Haikuan’s name is all he’s left with.

Liu Haikuan frees Zanjin’s cock - hard and leaking. He rubs his thumb over the tip, smearing pre-come in a glossy, hypnotic circle until Zanjin shifts, pushing his hips forward, his breath harsh as he draws it into his lungs, exhaling on a long groan.

“Jesus,” Haikuan whispers, reaching down to palm his own now-hard cock through his jeans, pressing down to relieve some pressure.

“Please.” It’s all Zanjin says - one tiny word on a breath out.

It’s all Haikuan needs. He slides his tongue over the head of Zanjin’s cock before sliding his mouth all the way down the length. Slow but steady. Zhu Zanjin’s hand tightens convulsively in his hair, as Haikuan circles the base of his cock with one hand, settling the other against Zanjin’s hip, pressing back gently.

His world narrows fast to the feel of Zanjin’s cock in his mouth, to the nearly breathless sounds Zanjin is making above him, jumbled up with his name, and soft curses.

He knows Zhu Zanjin is close when his hips suddenly thrust forward, pushing his cock to the back of Haikuan’s throat. Liu Haikuan’s eyes water and he pulls off long enough to take a breath and look up - Zanjin looks _wrecked_ \- his mouth is red and bitten, his eyes wide, his hair messy and sticking to his forehead. Liu Haikuan groans before swallowing Zanjin’s cock down again, one slick slide - and it’s all over. Zhu Zanjin is coming down his throat, cursing and apologising, babbling himself to silence.

Liu Haikuan pulls off, wipes his mouth in a less-than-elegant gesture, but he’s smiling. He licks his lips, chasing Zanjin’s taste everywhere he can. Gently he tucks Zanjin’s spent cock back into his trousers before doing them up. He stands, grimacing slightly as his knees protest at being on the cold tile.

“Should I -” Zhu Zanjin reaches out, resting his hand awkwardly on Haikuan’s hip. “I mean -”

Liu Haikuan shakes his head. “I can - take care of it. You’d better go back out. They’ll come looking if we’re both gone for too long.”

Zhu Zanjin bites his lip and shoves his hand through his hair. He looks like he’s going to say something but just nods, unlocks the door, and he’s gone.

Liu Haikuan lets out a long breath, shifts so he can brace one hand on the sink, and frees his own aching cock. He closes his eyes and with Zanjin’s taste still in his mouth, with his breathless _need_ echoing in his head, Haikuan’s coming, hard, after a few hard strokes.

He cleans up, washes his hands and doesn’t look at himself in the mirror once.

-

The third time

For no good reason, Liu Haikuan and Zhu Zanjin are the last on set. They’re lounging on the bed inside the Gusu Lan Sect room, idly talking about nothing, circling around a million unsaid words.

Zhu Zanjin wants to ask Haikuan why he’s never kissed him - they’ve been nearly as intimate as two people can be, but he has no idea what Haikuan tastes like. He wants to ask Haikuan where this … thing is going - if anywhere.

Instead, he sighs and falls back against the pillows on the bed, staring up at the distant ceiling.

“Penny for them”  
Zhu Zanjin shakes his head, but he doesn’t answer the question.

“We should move,” he says instead. “Go home. Or, well, back to the hotel. Get some sleep.”

“Mmm. Or we could stay here a bit longer …”

Zhu Zanjin wonders what it is, a little bit later. This power Haikuan seems to have that makes Zanjin feel like he’ll do anything Haikuan asks. Maybe it’s the aura he gives off when he is Lan Xichen he thinks, vaguely. At least - that’s part of it. As for the rest … Zanjin has no idea. He thinks that maybe he doesn’t want to know.

Liu Haikuan had produced lube and a condom out of nowhere and Zanjin doesn’t want to think about the fact that Haikuan might have planned this whole thing. Right now - his legs wrapped around Haikuan’s waist, lowering himself on to Haikuan’s cock feeling the addictive stretch- Zhu Zanjin doesn’t want to think about _anything_.

He buries his head in Haikuan’s neck, and inhales. Liu Haikuan smells like expensive aftershave, warm skin, soap and sweat. Zhu Zanjin wants to taste, to press his tongue against the pulse he can feel beating, but he’s not feeling … brave.

He’s feeling exposed.

After, as Haikuan goes and finds a towel to clean them up with - and another set of sheets for the bed because they’re still filming back in this set - Zanjin curls his hand around Haikuan’s wrist, and makes himself look him in the eye.

“I don’t think - we shouldn’t do this again.”  
Liu Haikuan doesn’t say anything, just searches Zanjin’s face with his opaque eyes that always see too much.

“All right,” he says, softly. “I’ll see you on set in the morning.”

-

The fourth time

Liu Haikuan’s surprised to hear a knock on his hotel room door. Their part is done - the last scenes filmed and in the can, ready for the sometimes tedious post-production process.

He feels … empty and a little sad. Elated. Relieved. Exhausted. Like he could sleep for a month and never look at another script again. He knows the work’s not over. There are interviews, and promo to be done; the premiere …

He opens the door of his hotel room.  
“Xiao Zhu.” He’s a little shocked at his lack of surprise. He’s been half-expecting it since - since the last time.

“What -” He doesn’t get any further before Zanjin is inside, pushing him back on to the crappy sofa, his mouth, jesus his _mouth_. Liu Haikuan should push him away, tell him to fuck off, it was Zanjin who had put an end - he can’t. He can’t.

His hands act without his permission, sliding into Zanjin’s hair, pulling him closer. Zhu Zanjin straddles him on the couch, his hands on Haikuan’s face as they kiss and kiss for what feels like an eternity of _lips_ and _teeth_ and _tongues_ and Haikuan’s so hard he can’t think straight, dizzy with want and need.

Zhu Zanjin pulls back first, his eyes wide, his mouth swollen and debauched-looking. Liu Haikuan can’t take his eyes off Zanjin’s face.

“This - this has to be it,” Zhu Zanjin’s voice is quiet, but rough and used-sounding. He sounds as weary as Haikuan felt before the knock on his hotel room door gave him a shot of adrenalin.

“We can’t. Out there. This. I wanted - I wanted …” Zhu Zanjin takes a deep breath and pulls back, settling on Haikuan’s lap. Liu Haikuan rubs his hands over Zanjin’s thighs, the same soothing motion over and over.

“This - has to be the last time,” Zhu Zanjin says quietly, his eyes fixed on Haikuan’s mouth. “The _real_ last time. I just wanted - I need to … just - one more time before we. Before -”

Zhu Zanjin stares down at Haikuan’s hands, as his words fail before Liu Haikuan lifts his hand to stroke a thumb over Zanjin’s cheekbone, something inside twisting when Zanjin leans into the touch, his eyes closed. “Before we go back to our real lives. Before we leave this … alternate reality.”

Zhu Zanjin nods without opening his eyes, and this time it’s Haikuan who moves first, leaning forward to nip gently at Zanjin’s lower lip, asking to be let in, one last time.

They move as slowly as they can - clothes discarded a piece at a time, languid, long kisses in between layers abandoned on the floor.

Zhu Zanjin lies back on the lumpy sofa and just _watches_. Liu Haikuan kneels between his legs and runs a hand over his chest, stomach, tracing a pattern with his fingers over Zanjin’s hips.

Zhu Zanjin tucks one hand behind his head, and with the other, stops Haikuan’s tracing by winding their fingers together. They stay like that, still for a moment or an age - even afterwards Haikuan can’t tell. He does know that - again - he moves first.

He lets go of Zanjin’s hand and watches as Zanjin raises it, settling it above his head. Liu Haikuan licks his lips, his mouth suddenly dry, his cock so hard that it almost hurts. “The … other one.” Zhu Zanjin studies him for the longest moment, before moving his other hand, resting it above his head.

“Jesus.” Liu Haikuan’s voice is thready and thin. He wants this to last - wants to remember it for the rest of his life, but at the same time he wants to take Zanjin apart as fast as he can, so he’s the one to put him back together again. He glances down - Zanjin is hard, his cock resting against his flat stomach.

“Haikuan. gege, please.” Zhu Zanjin’s voice gets him moving. Liu Haikuan takes a breath and reaches for the bottle of lube he’d put down on the floor. He pours some on to his hand, sliding the slippery liquid over his fingers. He’s hyper-aware of Zanjin’s eyes on his face, of his own breathing in the small, too-warm space.

He leans down, his eyes fixed on Zanjin’s neck, arching as he presses his lips against the white skin. Liu Haikuan opens Zanjin up as slowly as he dares, keeping Zanjin’s skin under his mouth, as he stretches him with his fingers.

“gege. gege now. please.” Zhu Zanjin’s voice is a bare breath against his ear, but his hips are moving restlessly against him, distracting in the best possible way.

Liu Haikuan pulls back long enough to tear open the condom and roll it on to his cock, slicking it with more lube before lining up with Zanjin’s hole. He pushes in slowly, watching as Zanjin’s body shifts and stretches to accommodate him. He bottoms out, biting his bottom lip. He slides his hands up Zanjin’s arms, and tangles their fingers together, groaning against Zanjin’s mouth as he wraps his legs around Haikuan’s hips, rocking up, as Haikuan pushes down.

They find a rhythm that works, their bodies pressed as close together as possible, their hands clasped and fingers wrapped tight around each other like knots.

“Do you think you can - come like this?” Liu Haikuan whispers in Zanjin’s ear as he speeds up, his harder thrusts match Zhu Zanjin’s hips every time. “Untouched. I want to take you apart like that.”

In answer Zhu Zanjin groans, arches his back, tightening his legs around Haikuan’s hips. He grips Haikuan’s hands harder with his own, his eyes suddenly flaring open.

“Harder,” he says, suddenly, the word gritted out between clenched teeth. “I need - _more_ ”.

It’s like a signal going off - a spark in Haikuan’s brain, and his instincts completely take over. He pulls almost completely out before ramming back in, hard. Haikuan fucks into him harder, and faster, losing himself in the rhythm and in Zhu Zanjin’s eyes, wide open and fixed on Haikuan’s face.

Liu Haikuan’s orgasm hits him before he’s ready - he doesn’t want this to be over yet - but the sight of Zanjin underneath him, dishevelled, gorgeous and fucking _begging_ is too much. Zhu Zanjin makes a desperate, small sound in the back of his throat, and then he’s coming, spattering his stomach, gasping through it.

They lie, quiet, their legs tangled, their hands still entwined.

Soon, Haikuan knows, they’ll have to move. Clean up, get dressed. Go to the afterparty. Back into their regular lives (as regular as their lives are going to be for the next few months).

For now, they lie, tangled together so that Liu Haikuan doesn’t know where he ends and Zhu Zanjin begins.

It’s enough.


End file.
